The common Ghost
by No.1 tigger
Summary: Vanessa, (Tucker's daughter), Jackson and Maddie, (Danny and Sam's kids), are wandering the forbidden ghost zone in search of mysteries. after weeks of searching inch after inch of the ghost zone an hour at a time, stumble upon ruins made of ice, the ruins had once been home to the far frozen but had been abandoned, the prologue tells of the main characters birth...
1. prologue

The story I am about to tell you is about three unlikely heroes and a long terrifying journey that they were unknowing to face. One by one, they were each challenged to prove of their bravery, wisdom, and strength.

But first, before we get to the story I must tell you a few key pieces of information. Five years after Danny Fenton, the ghost boy, had save the human world and the ghost zone from termination from a great ectoplasm asteroid trumpeting to the planted. During those years, him and a young girl, Samantha Manson were wed in a great ceremony by the two worlds. For a short time, everything was in peace before great evil reawaken from its eight years slumber...

~Ghost Writer


	2. The past Part 1'

Hello everyone and welcome to my secondary line to the story , The Common Boy/Noble, since it is a second line you do not have to read The common boy because this story will have its own base and direction, This chapter is half of the prologue. I hope you enjoy and please review. BookwormofBibliophile I thank you for all the help you gave me in producing this story…

Now to the story

"The Common Ghost"

'The past; part 1'

Danny jolt up from his sleep gasping for air with his hand clutch over his beating chest. A young woman with long jet black hair lying beside him was woken up from her partner's sudden reaction. "What's wrong Danny?" she tiredly said slightly looking up at the man with her violet eyes.

"It's nothing Sam," he softly told her, "Just go back to sleep," and surly she did without question.

When he was sure she was asleep, he carefully slip out of bed and head to the bathroom for a nice hot shower to ease his troublesome thoughts. As he let the warm water douse over his head as images of the dream he had partly came back to him. All he could remember was somewhere deep in the ghost zone it seems and was surrounded by a great green wall of fire. Blocking him from something or someone deep in the darkness and heard nothing but blood curling screams. He'd rather forget that dream and pray that it would never happen. After a while, he got ready for the day and prepared some vegetarian breakfast. For a couple of years, he had found some good vegetarian recipes that won't make him nauseous.

"Mm, something smells good," said Sam, leaning agents the kitchen entry in her short nightgown. Danny could not stray his eyes off her feminine body reviled under it and along with her huge perfectly round belly. Three years ago, Danny proposed to Sam on their graduation and were married the following spring. He never felt so happy to wake up beside his best friend he had grown up with since grade school and now fallen for the same person to make a family of their own with twins.

Danny sat their plate of food down onto the reused wood table that was well made and smoothed. None meat sausage made with soybeans and peppers on top whole wheat bread with slice tomatoes and lattes with a side of slice steam potatoes that were all freshly grown from their backdoor greenhouse garden.

Sam smiled at the well-cooked breakfast, "It seems like you're getting better every day," as she bit into the sandwich, "Mm, is there a hint of jalapeño juice?"

Danny nod, "Yah and I slip in some roasted garlic and lemon juice in the potatoes,"

Sam's face beam as she bite into the slice potatoes, "Amazing," she hummed.

"Just like you," he grinned.

"So what time are we supposed to see your parents?" she asked as she helped herself with another scoop of potatoes.

Danny looked at the cat like clock hanging besides the refrigerator. "Around noon I think, so in three hours,"

After they were finish, Danny put away the dishes as Sam went to get change. Moments later the phone rings. Danny answered it, "Hello?"

"..." no reply.

Danny looked back at the caller ID and started to recognize the number, "Vanessa is this you again," Danny made a baby-tone talk and for sure, the sounds of a little baby like giggling behind the line. Not long other voices where heard from the background.

"Danny?" said a familiar voice of Tucker Folly, but was deeper and no longer high pitch.

Danny laughed, "Yah it's me, seems like Vanessa got a hold of your phone again,"

"Yah I know," Tucker chuckled, "She's becoming just like her mother. So hay since we are talking, why don't we all meet up at Nasty Burger like we use to do?"

"Oh sorry man, I can't I'm heading to see my folks today and we can't still go cause of Sam's morning sickness she gets around meat,"

"Wow, still? What is this her twelfth month she been pregnant?"

"No tenth and I'm a little worried," said Danny, fearing how Sam will be when the time does come for the twins to be born.

"It's alright dude, I know how you're feeling, I felt the same when Valerie had Vanessa three months early but they both turn out to be okay and I don't have to fear waking up with a gun blaster in my face screaming, 'look what you did to me, I'm fat'"

Danny creak a smile, "Ya you could be right, hay why don't you three come over to my parents' house,"

"Really, they won't mind?"

"Sure way not, I'll call them and we are heading there at noon,"

"Sounds great, see Ya there buddy,"

Noon had finely come and Danny drove his black Malabo from their home and they traveled through the city of Amity Park. They came by to old memory road of Casper High school. When they came to the stop sign by the school, Danny could not help himself look out the window and sighed.

"You know, one day we will be driving our kids to this school so don't miss it too much." Said Sam as she took Danny's hand into her own and gave him a little smile.

Danny smiled back at her before he turn his gaze back onto the road and started driving again, "I know it's just we have had so many good and (mainly) bad memories there. It's hard to forget." Sam nodded and they continued in silence to the Fenton works where Tucker, Valerie, and Danny's parents were waiting.

Danny drove into the driveway turned off the engine and got out and rushed around the car to help Sam out. He got to the other side of the car and she was already waiting for him, she smiled when she saw him and Danny gave her his hands and helped pull her out of the passenger seat. They walked to the front door and Danny helped Sam climb up the few steps to the door, before Danny knocked on the door Sam said, "How much longer will they wait, it's been ten months, everyone keeps saying that it will happen any day now, but the fact that it's taking so long is starting to worry me."

Danny turned to look Sam strait in the eyes and said, "You're only a month overdue, that happens sometimes, the children will be fine, I promise." as he remember what him and Tucker were talking about that morning, I hope he was right he thought before he was snap back by Sam's came back and yelled in a hushed voice, "I've never heard of a pregnancy lasting ten months, it's not normal, not even for ghosts." Danny sighed, knowing that he could never win and carefully chose his words to just calm her down, "Lets head in; they've been waiting for us long enough." In truth Danny was as worried as Sam was but had to stay strong so he didn't make it worse than it already was.

Danny reached out and knocked on the door, moments later an over mid age woman with light orange-gray like hair answer the door wearing only a full body jumpsuit that form around her curved body. "One moment Jack," she said before she turned to look at the couple standing before her.

"Hi mom," Danny smiled at the woman.

Maddie squealed and hugged both of them, "Well you took your time, we were beginning to think that it had happened, as a matter of fact Jack just made the suggestion that we should go to the hospital to find you. Well come in, come in and out the cold," Danny and Sam walked into the living room, Jack was sitting on the couch watching television on their old small box TV (Danny can't believe they never upgrade to a huge flat screen TV). The man had slimmed down throw the years and had a few more gray hairs as well. Jack looked up when they enter the room. "Danny my boy, you've finely got her," he boomed as he dash up to the two of them. Sam quickly got out of the way in time but Danny was not and was almost squeezed to death in his father's bear hug.

"Old man, settle down, I can hear his bone snapping over here," said a dark woman sitting on the coach that Jack was at and was hardly not noticeable.

Jack put Danny back down, "Sorry my boy, I kind a lost control," he joked and head back to the coach next to the young woman who was holding a three month old baby in her arms.

"Valarie?" Danny and Sam both gasp. The last time they saw her was three months ago when she gave birth to Vanessa and she had gain some ponds. But now she was a lot slimmer then she was ever before and her hair was longer and straiten. She smiled up at them, "Amaze I got rid all that baby weight?"

"That's not all you lost," said the same familiar voice, Tucker. He poked his head out the kitchen and waved at his two best friends, "Hay guys, it's been a long time has it?"  
Tucker was a lot different from his old high school years. He was a half a foot taller than he was and was now very well built. He still wore glasses but didn't carry around his PDA everywhere.

Tucker smiled and said, "Lunch will be done in an hour," Sam looked at him with narrow eyes, "And what did you make?" he smiled and said, "Pizza, two meat lovers, a vegetarian and three pepperoni." Sam nodded and headed over to the open couch space next to Jack and Maddie while Danny headed into the kitchen to talk to Tucker. Tucker was leaning against the counter watching the pizza cook and asked, "So Danny, it's still bugging you?"

Danny sighed and said, "It's just that I'm worried about the babies, and I'm worried about Sam."

Tucker nod, "Well as you know, like I said before, there might not be anything wrong it could be nothing wrong," Danny nodded and was about to reply when a small red flashing light could be seen down in the lab.

*Back in the living room*

Sam had started to feel small pains as everyone around her talked and giggled, she would reply when a question was directed at her be then her mind would wonder back to this unknown pain coming from below that she had never felt before, at first they were small and she barely noticed them, but they got more painful and came faster every time, whenever one hit she would look at the kitchen door and wonder where Danny was. Finally another one hit this one making her double over in pain, and she felt a trickle of warm pinkish water flush out between her leg, everyone stopped talking and looked at her. The pain subsided and Sam stood up, Maddie looked at her and noticed her reactions lately before she realized Sam's water was broke with wide eyes, "How long have you been feeling those small pains?" Sam thought about it then said, "About... maybe...twenty or thirty minutes or so, why?"

"I think you're going into labor," said Maddie in a slightly worried, slightly happy voice.

Sam's eyes widened, "Are you sure?"

Maddie nodded, "I'll get Danny and Tucker and then you guys can go to the hospital." Maddie ran into the kitchen and asked, "Where's Danny?" Tucker pointed to the lab, "Danny, Sam's in labor and we need to go now!" she screamed as she ran down to the lab.

"Wait what? Now!" Danny stutter, "No it can't be, not now!" Danny looked back at the green light screen of the ghost zone. "Mom, I want you to take Sam to the hospital for me,"  
"What?" Maddie yelled

"Look at this," he pointed to the screen with a large amount of dots collected together that form how many ghost are in the ghost zone and it seems like the glob was heading their way.

"Sam is going into labor with your kids so you take her there not me," she ordered Danny. Jack and Valarie came both running down the stairs, "Honey," Jack was trembling, "Sam is in the car and she won't go till Danny is with her"

"Okay Valerie, Jack and I can take care of this," Maddie push Danny up the stairs, "we got this go with you wife,"

Jack and Valerie stand on the sidelines confuse, "Um... what the heck are you talking about?"

"An army of ghost is heading throw the ghost portal and I need both your help," Maddie said as she grabbed two anti-ghost bazookas. Jack looked at the screen and ran over to a table with a sheet over it and throws the sheet aside to reveal a large ecto-suit modified to use only us ecto energy and started to put on the suit. Valerie ran over to a cabinet and pulled out a small bag that had one of her ghost fighting suits and got suited up. They started to prepare and charge everything that could be used to fight ghosts and waited for the army to come.

Meanwhile, Danny ran out of the lab and into the kitchen, he smelled something burning and looked at the oven to see the pizza alive in the oven burning on the pilot light. Danny quickly turned the oven off to keep the house from burning down.

Danny ran out the front door and toward the car, Tucker was in the front seat and the car was running. Danny got into the back seat next to Sam while Vanessa sat in a baby car seat in the front passenger seat, Tucker asked, "Where is everyone?" Danny sighed and said, "They are dealing with a disturbance in the ghost zone, they should be at the hospital soon." Tucker nodded and stomped on the gas, they went flying down the road toward the hospital.

The entire way to the hospital Sam was screaming in pain, and Vanessa was wailing over Sam's screams giving Tucker a huge mind grain as he drive throw a red light. Danny just stayed by Sam and comforted her, while Tucker tried to comfort Vanessa while concentrating on the road. No matter what Danny said or did she was still in pain and would nearly crush his hand whenever a contraction hit. After about ten minutes, which felt like an hour, they made it to the hospital. Danny helped Sam out of the car while Tucker got the doctors. Tucker came back with three doctors and a stretcher, Tucker got his daughter out of the car and followed the doctors and Danny as they pulled Sam into the hospital then into the emergency room to begin the pregnancy, Tucker decided to wait in the lobby for Valerie and Danny's parents.

*Meanwhile back in the lab…*

Every weapon was fully charged and ready for use and the ghosts were just starting to converge upon the portal they readied themselves and stood side by side ready for the onslaught of ghosts…

So there is the first half of the prologue, did you enjoy it? Do you want to see more? Well I will work hard and fast on finishing part 2. Please Review.

Ta Ta For Now


	3. The past Part 2'

_**Well here is the long awaited story, and again I must thank BookWormOfBibliophile for editing and fixing my story, you truly improved my story… Now to the story,**_

"_**The Common Ghost" **_

'_**The Past; part two'**_

The portal doors were slowly pulled apart by huge clawed hands and after about three heart beats one ghost came through bouncing at them like a ball and stopped flat in front of them. They all three had their guns lock on to the target and pulled the trigger. But the ghost rolled out of the way and floated in midair with his arms stretch above his head and screamed out "BEWARE!" before flying through the ceiling. It took a while for all three of them to figure out that ghost was none other than the Box Ghost. "Should I go after him?" asked Valerie. Maddie shook her head, "No need, I have already put up a ghost shield over us that no ghost could ever escape; besides we have other ghost to worry about then the Box Ghost"

And sure enough, more ghost came slipping in and the second ghost was Jonny 13 shadow slithered at them with starch out claws. Maddie vaporize the shadow with one shot but soon two and more began to crawl out the two slide doors of the portal like a swarm of bats crawling out of a crawlspace.

"Jack you take the ones on the right. Valerie you take the ones in the middle," Maddie called out in command as she shoot ten ghost on her left that were all heading to the stairs or ceiling.

They just kept firing, reloading and grabbing fully charged weapons whenever one ran out. They were slowly getting overwhelmed by the onslaught of ghosts.

"I bet Danny and Sam are taking it easy at the hospital right now," yelled Jack over the whiling of ghosts they shoot down. But both the woman knew that Jack was wrong.

Meanwhile, at the Hospital…

Danny was sitting on a stool next to Sam; he was whispering small comfort words to her that were lost in her screams of pain. He tried not to scream in pain as well when he could not feel any circulation in his hand as Sam squeezed during between every contraction. "Oh God, oh God, I blame Eve for eating that damn apple," she screamed out randomly from every push she makes. Danny did not know that she know her biblical history. "It's alright Sam," he said grinning his teeth to try to ignore the tight pain in his hand, "You're doing good, just keep pushing," but truly in the back of his mind he was freaking out and was blaming himself to put her in so much pain. He thought he hurt her at their first night together after their wedding three years ago, but this seems to be the worst.

In the lobby, Tucker sat on a small couch distracting his daughter by dangling his keys and it seems to be working for a while, but was also distracted by the sound of Sam's screams of pain as they rattled through the hospital halls. Whenever she screamed he would look down the hall, then back to the doors to see any signs of his beloved. He remember being in the same spot three months ago when Vanessa was born. Tucker past out while Valarie was in labor and was not consciously there.

After what seems like hours, the entry of the two double doors of the hospital open and a woman came rushing in. Tucker jump up from his seat with hope popped through him and showed in his eyes, until he noticed that it was only a nurse that seems to be running late as she quickly took a seat at the front desk.

The woman looked up to see if there was anyone there and saw "Tucker?" her face beamed.

"Um… Yes?" Tucker hesitated, "Do I know you?"

"It's me, Paulina," said the nurse, Tucker's jaw drop. How have he ever forgot Paulina, she almost look the same but more in age and may had some trans plate but either way, she did look fine as ever. "What are you doing here?" she asked him as she gazed up and down at him like he used to do to her in high school.

Sam's yells of pain could be heard down the hall again. "That's my reason," he pointed out.

"Aw you finely found someone to sleep with you," she said that really sound more between a mock and baby tone.

Tucker grumbled, "No, I'm here for my friends, Danny and Sam,"

"Wait Danny is here?" Paulina smirked faded, "With that Goth bitch?" she slam her hand on the desk.

Tucker almost forgot she was obsessed over Danny after she found out he was Danny Phantom. But when Danny proposed to Sam at the graduation Paulina had a huge fit.

"That bitch," she kept mumbling, digging her long nails into her desk. "It was supposed to be me, not that little whore,"

"Don't you ever, I mean EVER, call Sam a whore," Tucker snapped at her that made her sit up straight, "Sam is no whore and if you want to call someone like that ever again just look at yourself in the mirror cause it's clear as daylight that you were known as Ms. Orderves on a silver platter around the school,"

Tucker calm himself down when Vanessa started to cry from Tucker's yells. He pick her up and held her close calmly whispering, "It's okay sweetie, stop your crying, Daddy was treating a bad lady a lesson,"

After Vanessa seems to be calmed, Tucker turn his angrily gaze onto Paulina that seems to be turn to stone. The he looked back at the double doors and pray that Valarie was okay and was on her way about now.

The lab…

Just when they thought they couldn't last any longer there was a sudden pause of ghosts entering. They set their weapons on charge and sat down still on guard. Ten minutes had passed and nothing had happened making them think that they had won.

Jack got up and stretched his aching muscles that pop every time he moved his joints. "Ha ha ha," he laughed victorious as he flex his body, "No ghost could ever beat down a Fenton's," he cheered. Maddie glace over at the ghost raider that Jack destroy during the battle. "I don't know," Maddie hesitated, "Something does not feel right,"

"Who cares," said Jack, "We won, now let's ge-" a huge white ghost monster flew out of the ghost zone and smashed into Jack sending him into the wall next to the flight of stairs, also knocking him unconscious. Val and Maddie grabbed their weapons and aim it at the beast. It rolled over to its back and held its huge claws in front of it's harry face, "Don't soot don't shoot I am your loyal ally Frostbite," it shouted to them.

Maddie lower her weapon but not Valarie who was about to pull the trigger, "It's alright Val, he is friend," Maddie told her. But Valarie could not make herself to believe it but she did respectably hold her fire. "Frostbite, what's going on? Why are the ghosts attacking?"

Before he could answer her question, a second ghost beast appeared throw the portal and collapse onto the floor. "Wulf," Frostbite cry as he rush over to the black werewolf creature with shredded green clothing blended with his battle wounds. Frostbite help the creator up as it keep chatting, "Li venas, Li venas!" that none of the humans in the room could understand.

"Wulf calm down, who is coming?" Frostbite asked him and was the only one that could understand what Wulf was saying.

"La Eksalto Knight…." Wulf gasp before the whole room shook by an echoing laugh behind the swirling green portal before them. A man in black armor with a cape of flowing purple flames stepped through the portal and exclaimed, "You think that you can defeat me, Fright Knight and my army!" he growled at the two beast and held up a huge green sword over his head, "Prepare to die like the others -"

"Hay you," yelled Valarie grabbing the Fright Knight's attention, "Shut up and be vaporized,"

She fired but the Knight moved out of the way and only his flame cape was turned from it. "Foolish mortal, you think you could get rid of me that easy?"

But before anyone could knew it, the room began to fill with more ghost armories.

The hospital…

Sam screams still was carry on and Danny's ears were ringing. It was just like the time he battled with the Banshee again and was not able to hear for two weeks.

"okay, you are almost there," said the doctor said, "The first child is coming but for some reason it doesn't seem to want to come out," Sam yelled, "Well make it," Sam yelled as the next scream came out harder and louder this time. Danny was still sitting next to her trying to comfort her and Tucker was still in the lobby. Tucker was worried, it had been almost two hours and they still weren't here. He began to pace back and forth contently.

Paulina tried to focus on her work over the echoing screams and Tucker's pace. "God," she wined, "I should have worked at the dentist office,"

Tucker ignored her and kept on pacing when he suddenly made a halt and face palm his face. "Idiot," he mutter to himself. He just remember he had a ghost raider on his phone. He reached toward his pocket and felt that it was gone and looked around. He saw a small green flashing light in front of Vanessa; he picked up his phone and saw the ghost radar showing "Oh no!" he yelp as he dash into the hall and push opened the emergency room just as Sam screamed, the doctor said, "I see the crown, push harder." Tucker looked at Sam and fainted hitting the ground with a thud.

"Tucker?" Danny gasp as he saw his friend fainted and at the same moment, Sam fall back breathing hard on the bed and the doctor hand something purple-bluish red to the nurse that took it to the other side of the room and was yelling something that Danny could not understand what they were saying.

"Danny," Sam breathed heavy with fear in her voice, "I don't hear crying…. Why is the baby not-ahh," she flinched with another contraction that was worst then before and grip so hard on Danny's hand that it snap.

"Everything is okay," the doctor keep on saying, "He is just having some breathing problem just worry about the second one. Now push,"

The lab…

Maddie, Frostbite, Wulf, and Valerie had been back to back agents the wall fighting off ghost left to right. Jack was still past out onto the floor behind them. All their ammo was all gone and they were left with Frostbite's and Wulf's claws and teeth, Valerie's sword, and Maddie's thermoses that were quickly filling up. "We can't keep fighting like this," yelled Valarie over the noise, she had her head turn for a second before Fright Knight came swooping in like a bat and cut clean off her arm with his sword. Her blood curling scream woke up Jack and she saw her down on her knees clenching her severed arm and Fright Knight was right over her about to sink in a second blow that would end her life.

"Don't you dare touch her," scream jack as he charged at the black knight and punch the ghost stomach sending him back words into the ghost portal. Jack almost forgot he was wearing his ghost proof gloves that with one touch could paralyze a ghost for a good decent time (depending on how hard of the blow). Some ghost had retreated to the portal after their leader.

"Valarie!" screamed Maddie when she realized she was down and hurt really badly and Jack was conscious again. Tears run down her face, "Jack…. We can't beat them all…. What should we do?"

Jack glance around the room, "There is only one thing we can do, we have to destroy the portal,"

"Jack no!"

"It's the only thing we have to do; if not we would all be killed,"

"But Jack," Maddie choked down her tears, "That means that one of us had to sacrifice to do that…"

"I know," said Jack lifting up his head, "that's why I'm doing it, to sacrifice myself to save the people we love,"

"No Jack," scream Valarie, "I'll do it…. I think I won-"

"No," Jack snaped at her, "You have a daughter that needs you and you need to be with her,"

"Ni povis preni ŝin ie sekura," said Wulf, "Dum vi pereigos vian Porta,"

Jack stared at the werewolf creator with confusion on his face of what he said and who he was.  
Frostbite jump in, "He said 'we could take her away somewhere safe while you destroy your portal,'" frostbite translated.

"But your home," Maddie looked up the two beasts, "How will you see your kind?"

"Don't worry miss," said Frostbite, "Wulf can make his own portals at his own will and once we get this young lady out of harm we will both head home to the ghost zone," he promise then looked at Wulf, "Is that right?"

"Jes," he grumbled as he extend his green claws and swipe in midair to open a portal.

"No I won't, I won't go, what about your grandkids Jack and you son Danny," Valarie begged Jack to change his mind.

Jack smiled, "He will be okay without me," as he tried to hold back his tears. Maddie hugged him, "If you're doing this, I'm coming with you,"

"No!"

"Yes and you can't do it without me, you need someone to over load the portal before you destroy it or the army that's behind it will try to find their way in and to hold the explosion that won't take out the street," she was right. She turn to the two beasts, "you two, take Val to the hospital, her arm needs medical care." They nodded and Frostbite picked up Val and jumped into the portal that Wulf open and it close after Wulf was the last one going throw. Before he jumped in, he looked back at the Fenton's and said only the English he only knows, "Wulf bless friends' happy afterlife," as tears rolled down his snout.

Jack and Maddie quickly went to their station. But before the ghost portal was being over taken by ghost again and they went their separate ways. Jack pull Maddie close and kiss her and whispered to her, "I'm the luckiest man in any dimension to have a woman like you,"

The hospital…

Tucker woke up hearing an explosion and then heard the sound of two crying babies near him. He looked around and saw that he was lying in a chair staring at the out of breath Sam and Danny clinging onto his broken hand with tears running down his face. The doctor was holding up a crying baby girl in his hand cover with blood and whatever that slimy stuff was. On the other side of the room behind the curtains, a nurse pop out, "Doctor, the boy is now stable and breathing properly, should we do a little more test before we hand him over?"

The doctor looked at the parents, "Do you want to hold your children before we take them to a nursery?"

Danny and Sam looked at each other and nod. The doctor ordered the nurse to bring out the little boy and hand him to Sam first. The Doctor asked Danny if he would like to cut the fertility cord to their new baby girl. Danny agreed and was soon was holding her in his arm in a pink towel. "She's so beautiful," he gasped and he started to cry with joy. Even Sam felt the same for the son she was holding and he was already clinging to her. Even Tucker started to break down crying with joy. Till he remembered he left Vanessa in the waiting room. He dash to go get there before he was knocked back into something furry and huge.

"Wulf?" he gasp at the beast, "How did you-" but he was cut off when he saw Frostbite and he was holding dark pale looking woman in his arm. "Valarie!" he screamed bursting into tears. Danny and the doctor dash out the room and both jaw drop.

"What happen? What's going on? Where are mom and dad?" Danny was asking but his questions were answered with silent and tears from the two beast. Valarie stirred in frostbite's arm and blindly look up the ceiling with tears in her eyes, "Your parents, I try… I try to stop them…" she whimpered before she went back out of conscious from the loss of blood. Danny order the doctor to help him snap her back to reality and he quickly went got Valarie to the emergency room. Tucker never left her side.

Danny looked up at Frostbite and Wulf, "What was she muttering about? What's going on? Where are my parents?" screamed Danny as his voice raise with every question.

Wulf whimpered and look at Frostbite to tell Danny. Frostbite took a deep breath, "Young phantom, there is something we need to tell you. The Ghost King has reawakened and sent his army to kill your people. My kind and the other ghost we made alliance with try so hard to keep the army away from your realm but there was more of them then of us and we were all defeated. Only few of us survived that had escaped. We all try to warn you but instead we ran into your parents and some of the army was already there lead by the Fright Knight. All the survivors were all killed but not Wulf and I and we fought side by side with your parents. There was too many of them and the only way to destroy them all was destroying the portal that connects to our world. So they have sacrificed their lives for the safety of you and the others,"  
After Frostbite told what happen, Danny burst into tears. It can't be happening he thought, this must be a nightmare or something but his broken hand tells him it was not and this was real. His parents were really gone and there was nothing he could do to bring them back. If only he stay behind they would probably be alive holding their grandkids. How would he explain to Jazz, his sister in collage that their parents are dead and it was his fault for not saving them. Why? Why!?

Danny grimly walked to the room where he left Sam and their new born twins she was holding close. She looked at him confuse, "Is something wrong Danny?" she asked. He sat down at the chair next to her and start crying in his hands, "They're gone," he wept, "My parents…. They're dead,"

Sam's color was washed out of her face, "No they…. They can't be."

"Well they are," he snap, "And if I ever she the Ghost king and his army I will kill them every single one of them," he growled and his green eyes glowed to crimson red. But it quickly faded when he saw the fear in Sam's eyes. "I'm sorry; I won't fall into my evil half again…. I'm sorry."

Sam looked down at their sleeping children in her arms, "Jackson and Madeline," she whispered. Danny looked up at her confuse, "What you say?"

She smiled at him, "Our kids names, Jackson and Madeline after your parents… What you think?"

Danny look down at the twins and place a genital unharmed hand on his little boy head, "Yah," he whispers, "I like that," as a soft smile form on his face.

_**What do you think; did I do a good job? Well if I did I'm glad, if not than alright, tell me about my mistakes.**_

_**Ta Ta For Now**_


	4. The beginning part 1'

_**Well here's my chapter, part one, hope you enjoy.**_

"_**The Common Boy"**_

'_**The Beginning'**_

'_**Part 1'**_

Today is the 16th birthday of Jackson and Madeline, the twin children of Danny Fenton/ phantom, and Samantha Manson. Today is also the anniversary of the death of Jack and Maddie Fenton, every year upon this day they have gone to the Fenton Works which had been left in ruble as a memorial to their sacrifice. They would travel into the lab, which had been slightly restored when Jackson and Madeline were five. (Explanation will be given to those who ask) They would release a wraith into the portal and then surround the portal in a ghost shield once more and leave.

The world was at peace, and no one thought that peace would ever end. But deep in the ghost zone there was something that threatened this peace. Now I give you the story of this threat, what is it? You ask, well you shall see.

_**~Ghost Writer**_

I woke up early in the morning, far earlier than usual, because of a dream I had. I dreamt of a large open green swirling void, and in that void I saw a large island of ice floating. And as the dream progressed I was pulled into a cave in the middle of a long abandoned village. As I traveled through this cave I saw scratches in the wall left long ago, they looked like my father's ghost half, a black and white jumpsuit with a white DP on the chest, the P inverted so it would be inside the D, his hair was a ghastly white, and his eyes a hallowed neon green.

I was dragged along, further into the cave, past the images and into a hall of portraits, in the center of the room was a pedestal, and on the pedestal was a stand that held a scroll that had a faint green glow to it. I reached for it and its glow intensified and then I was awake with the image of the scroll still burned into my mind.

I stood up out of my bed and headed toward my dresser. I picked up my everyday clothes, which was a black leather jacket, a white T-shirt, black combat boots, and black jeans, and headed into the shower. I stepped out of the restroom and walked back into my room. Matilda was sitting on my bed, she said, "You had that dream again didn't you?" I nodded and sat down next to her. I asked, "How do you always know?" she smiled and said, "We're twins, I know when you're in distress and fell upset." I looked at the clock and smiled, then said, "and I took a two hour long shower. She smiled and whispered, "That would help."

She got up and walked into her room, through a connecting hallway, that we built, when we first found out about our ghost powers. We had accidentally blown a hole through our wall; the sound had scared everyone in the house into our room, even Wulf. We blamed it on me, just because I was growing and I have a slight anger issues. They didn't believe us, but they accepted it, Father Saying, "Don't do it again," and mother saying, "You can tell us anything."

We had turned the hole into a hall way, instead of trying to fix the wall. I got up and looked around trying to think of something to do. I looked around the room, at the dresser next to the door that leads out of my room nothing to do there. I looked at the my X-box 360 next to the connecting hall to my sister's room, Tucker had given it to me when I was 13 at Christmas, I hadn't used it that much only when he or dad would challenge me.

I turned to the other wall and was my laptop open, I walked over to it and started it up, and then I looked at my emails. I deleted al the ads and other useless annoyances. And then I looked through and deleted all the emails of 'happy birthday' and invitations to hang out, then I came to the last email. It had been there for over a month and was starting to get on my nerves, the message had no origination site and all it contained was, 'the fright knight will return on this date, (My birthday), through the ghost portal.'

I had been training in secret with my sister for months because of it, and we were ready. I deleted the message and closed the laptop; Madeline got out of the shower moments later, and not so soon after joined me in my room. I thought about the scroll again and just as I got the full image in my head Mom yelled, "Time for breakfast," we got up and walked downstairs.

Madeline got down the stairs before me and squealed with happiness, meaning father made breakfast. She ran over and got her plate, six pieces of bacon, five sausages, and three pancakes, and 3 pounds of scrambled eggs. I groaned and walked over to my mother; she smiled and gave me a bowl of salad and a plate with ten pancakes. Explanation: I'm a vegan, not as much as mother but still refused to eat meat, and Madeline was almost as bad as Tucker when it came to meat, except that she eats some veggies. Mom had a small bowl of salad and Dad ate four pancakes, and some bacon.

I opened my mouth and put a fork full of pancake in my mouth, and at the same time my father throw a piece of bacon at me, it landed in my mouth and I tasted it right away. I chewed the food swallowed and said, "Mm, tastes like chicken," everyone started laughing. After a while Dad asked, "So where do you guys disappear to every day, Vanessa says that you won't even let her come with you." I looked at Madeline and we said, "We'll tell you when we get home after memorial." Mom asked, "why not now?" I smiled and said, "Because it's our secret place." Mom sighed but didn't push, and Dad stared at us for a while.

We finished our food then headed outside, Madeline and I got into my black and white Lamborghini Gallardo, which had been given to me by our mother's parents. Wulf jumped into the back seat and said, "kien ni iras?" I said, "We're going to a secret place, you can only go if you promise not to tell anyone." Wulf nodded and said, "Promeso" I put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway, then put it in gear and slammed on the gas going top speed out of town toward a forest.

We pulled to a stop outside of a clearing that we had made in the trees, and got out of the car. Wulf looked around, and we turned into our alter ego, ghost halves. I had a white jacket, black shirt, white pants and white combat boots, and my hair turned from jet black to ghostly white. Madeline had a neon colored outfit, I had no clue how she does it but she does. She was wearing a purple and red jacket, a pink and blue shirt, purple and red pants, and to both our surprise, no shoes, her hair was neon yellow. Her whole being glowed and gave off a feeling of happiness, her clothes changed with her mood.

Wulf asked, "Kiel longe vi povis fari? We both smiled and said, "Longer than we know." We started training, blasting at each other making shields from energy and other unique powers we had been developing, we had made a power that we called the flying wail, we charged energy in our mouth and shot it at something and when it hit it sent off a ghostly wail. There were many other tricks but it was getting late and we needed to get back to our parents soon. But first we wanted to try something.

We walked up to Wulf and asked, "Can you teach us how to open portals to the ghost zone?" Wulf scratched his head and said, "Mi povas provi," he slashed the air and a small tar appeared. I studied it for a moment until it vanished and said, I got it. I made a fist, charge up energy and swung the fist. To Wulf's surprise, a small tar appeared, not as big as his but it was still a portal. I looked at Madeline and said, "OK you need to charge up…" she smiled and said, "You know what, I don't want to know." I nodded and looked at the clock on my phone, it was three o clock and we were almost late. We all jumped back into the car and drove back to town.

We stopped at my house and I turned to Wulf and said, "remember, don't tell anyone what you saw." He nodded and left the car, during the drive we had changed back to our regular clothes, and Madeline's shoes were still gone. We got out of the car and headed inside, in our living room was our family, Auntie Jazz and uncle Dash, Tucker Valerie and Vanessa, not truly family but true enough, Mom and Dad, our last grandparents, Frostbite, and Wulf.

Dad looked at us and said, "Now we can go." Everyone got up and headed outside, Dad grabbed us on the way out and asked, "where were you, did you think that it was more important that this?" he asked it in a whisper. I said, "We were using the only gift we ever got on our birthday, and yes it was more important, I learned something new." He looked at me with question in his eyes. I looked at him and my eyes turned green I smiled and said, "We were going to wait to tell you until after we got back but, we never get exactly what we want." He stared at me stunned and watched as we got back into my car and headed to the memorial.

Once everyone was at the Fenton Works we all huddled around the ruble, Madeline, Vanessa, and I remembered the stories we had been told, while everyone else remembered the events of that day. We started walking the only path leading to the lab, and slowly descended down the stairs to the lab of the greatest ghost hunters in the world. Mom and Dad approached the portal while everyone else fanned around it; Madeline and I went to the back of the group and watched, feeling out of place.

Dad turned off the shield and stepped to the side, Jazz walked toward the portal and set the memorial writhe in the portal and stepped back again. The writhe was slowly pulled into the ghost zone, after about three minutes a laugh erupted from within the ghost zone. Dad jumped at the lever to the shield and was struck by a purple ecto blast. Tucker picked two ecto cannons off of the floor, Valerie who was still missing an arm, and wasn't allowed to fight hid in the stairway operating a turret, Vanessa pulled a sword out of a closet, Jazz and Sam ran to my dad. Frostbite and Wulf got their claws ready.

A man in black armor with a purple flame sprouting from his helm stepped out of the portal and swung his blade. A line of energy hit everyone and sent them flying, Madeline and I got up and transformed into our alter egos, and approached this man. He laughed and said, "The world has sent more children halfas to battle me, The Fright Knight." I smiled and said, "We know more about our powers than even you do, so don't under estimate our power." We both charged up energy in our mouths and basted him; he laughed and said, "The ghostly wail, what nonsense…" the blasts flew around him and slammed into the back of his head sending him strait at us.

We sent a blast from opposing hands sending blasts that swirled around each other directly at the knight. He lifted his shield and just barley deflected the blast. He swung his sword and sent us into the wall. He approached Madeline and raised his sword, ready for the kill shot. I yelled, "NOOOOOOOO!" at the same time as someone else…

_**Okay, well, how was it. If you have any questions just ask.**_

_**Ta Ta For Now**_


End file.
